A sweet, soft kiss
by ButterFlight
Summary: The patter of rain was heard somewhere off in the distance by some other person who was not currently starring down their captain. Warnings: PWP YAOI Light Bondage DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN.


Eren paced outside of Captain Rivaille's quarters. It was raining. This didn't happen often near the castle. It was also rather unusual for the captain to demand Eren's immediate presence outside his own personal quarters. To say the least the young man was more than curious about the occasion.

"Jaegar!" An undeniable voice cut through his train of thought. Captain Rivaille stood in the doorframe that was blocked just seconds before. He lifted one hand and motioned for Eren to follow. Obedient as ever, the taller male complied to the order.

Once Eren passed the threshold into the captain's room, Rivaille locked the door in one swift movement.

The captain's room was simple and pristine. Everything appeared to fit into place save for an ornate bed. Four posts towered high in the room. One post in particular had an array of marks worn into it.

"Captain Riva—" Two fingers were pressed firm against his lips before he could finish his question.

"For today and today only, you will refer to me as Levi." The shorter male's fingers still silenced his lips. Eren responded with a curt nod as a strange tingle crept up his spine.

The patter of rain was heard somewhere off in the distance by some other person who was not currently starring down their captain.

A hesitant, muffled voice broke the silence. "Levi, why did you call me in here today?"

Levi's gaze narrowed as if to acknowledge the brown haired man's inquiry. Two fingers left Eren's plump lips and traced up his left cheekbone. Eren froze. The fingers continued their path at his jaw line tracing it until they met up with the right cheek. Levi's thumb slipped into place mirroring his finger placement and then forced Eren's lips to part.

Before he could process what was about to happen Levi pulled his jaw down and smashed his lips into his. The kiss was aggressive and Eren squirmed under Levi's grip to no avail. In this moment Levi broke the kiss and shoved Eren on to the bed. Once atop the oddly comfortable mattress, Levi pinned both of Eren's hands with one of his own and pulled a rope out from underneath one of the pillows. He then proceeded to bind Eren to the forlorn post with minimal difficulty.

Eren thrashed about trying to work his hands free as Levi stared down at the young man struggling before him. Levi felt a twitch in his lower regions and grunted.

"Listen Brat, this will be more pleasurable for both of us if you stop squirming."

Beads of sweat broke out across Eren's forehead from thrashing about. It took every ounce of composure that Levi could muster in order to not take Eren right then and there.

The older man got off the bed and stripped down to nothing but a pair of under shorts. Levi got back on the bed and assessed the other male's attire. In record time Eren was entirely undressed save for his shirt and a pair of under shorts. After a minute's contemplation Levi retrieved a spare blade from his bedside table and cut off Eren's shirt.

"Hey! Stop that!" The bound man argued. Levi ignored his complaints and tossed the ripped garment on the floor before placing his blade back in his bedside table with care.

Levi straddled Eren and began to grind his forming erection against Eren's flaccid member. The sudden contact made Eren intake a sharp breath. Levi leaned down and simultaneously teased Eren's nipples. One with his tongue and the other he pinched between two fingers. All of the new stimulation was building up rapidly inside Eren until an unexpected moan fell from his lips. Levi smirked at this and sat up grinding his hips even harder against Eren's.

Eren was now far past wondering what was going to happen at their little meeting. Now he was curious about just how far all of this would go. While stuck in his thoughts Levi had managed to remove his under shorts.

"Hngh!" Levi's mouth now engulfed the tip of Eren's cock. His tongue rubbed firmly on the underside of his head before Levi bobbed all the way down and swallowed. The blood rushed immediately to Eren's nether regions to engorge his member. Levi continued to bob his head sucking Eren until he could feel the veins straining in the younger man's penis. Eren's moans were abruptly replaced with labored breathing as Levi released him with a sloppy pop.

"W-Why'd you stop?"

Levi smirked. He reached underneath his pillows once again and pulled out a small bottle. He coated his two fingers generously with lube. Levi opened up Eren's legs a little farther and began tracing the ring of muscles around Eren's tight hole. He leaned up and captured Eren's lips in another kiss as he continued to tease. This time the younger male complied and wrestled Levi's tongue for dominance. As the kiss prevailed Levi took this opportunity while Eren's body was relaxed to pop his fingers inside.

Eren immediately tensed up and stopped kissing back. "That isn't an entrance." He stated with an edge in his voice.

"Jaegar you will soon learn that the anus serves more than one purpose." Levi scissored his digits inside of the man. Eren let out a hiss and tried to pull away.

The captain removed his fingers and Eren began to relax again. He wasn't sure if it actually hurt having Levi's digits inside of him or if it just felt really weird.

Levi began to coat his cock with a slick layer of lube and then proceeded to slather some more around Eren's entrance. Eren tensed up once again as Levi pressed his tip against his hole.

"Relax Brat. It's going to hurt a little but you'll get used to it soon enough."

"Says the one who doesn't have another man's cock pressed against the entrance of his one way street!"

A low chuckle escaped Levi's lips as he heard Eren's quip. "Hush. And just relax. I promise you'll be fine."

Although reluctant, the younger male complied. Levi slowly pushed himself in. He had to concentrate very hard to keep himself restrained. Eren was practically sucking him inside.

"First time."

Eren blushed at the comment.

"Ya know, I hadn't anticipated getting fucked in the ass today when I came here to meet you."

"Watch your mouth, Brat. Those are filthy words."

Eren winced when Levi had fully sheathed himself inside.

"Relax." The older man massaged his partner's sides as he got used to the intrusion.

"You didn't really give me a choice in all of this. Don't you feel like maybe this might just be one of those things that you ask a guy about first? Ya know, before shoving your cock inside them." Eren spat out.

Levi promptly slapped Eren across the face. "I said watch your mouth. No need to be base." A bright red handprint appeared across the younger man's cheek. "Besides, I've caught you checking me out on multiple occasions. Consider it a gift. You wanted this. Don't lie to me." Levi pulled out and abruptly thrust back in hitting Eren's prostate with great force.

Eren's hips bucked as he let out a loud moan. Levi set a rigorous pace thrusting and rolling his hips in rhythm. Anything that would drive Eren absolutely mad.

The younger male was moaning and shouting a string of obscenities when Levi slapped him across the face again, this time on the opposite cheek.

"I SAID WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

Eren hissed and moaned some more. He was close to his climax. Levi picked up on this as Eren's hot muscles started contracting around him, squeezing him even tighter. He wasn't going to last much longer. Levi pumped Eren's cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Say my name." The captain demanded.

"Levi! Hngh…fuck…..Levi just…..ohhhh ummphh…LEVI!"

As Levi blew his load inside of Eren, rolling his hips as deep as he could to milk out the last drops of his ejaculate, Eren had sputtered all over himself, Levi and the sheets. Waves of pleasure racked their bodies as the older man slumped against his younger partner still connected. After a minute Levi carefully removed himself and in the process coaxed a trail of cum to dribble down Eren's thighs and onto the sheets.

"Disgusting." Levi said as he reached into his bedside table and gathered the blade once again. He cut through the ropes that bound Eren's hands. Upon his release Eren immediately rubbed his sore wrists.

"You could've been a little more gentle while my wrists were still bound."

"Shut up and kiss me Brat."

Eren smirked and happily complied this time. A sweet, soft kiss. It was much different from the earlier ones they shared.

"We need to clean up this mess." Levi stated with authority.

Eren lay back on the bed, exhaustion consuming his body. "Sleep first, clean later. Come here."

Levi leaned in reluctantly as Eren wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Eren took the liberty upon himself to lace their fingers together as well.

"Don't get used to this Brat. It was a one time deal." Levi nuzzled further into Eren's embrace.

"We'll see about that." Eren held tighter. "Besides, I've caught you checking me out on multiple occasions. Don't lie to me. You wanted this too, ya stubborn ass."

Levi pinched the other man playfully. "Watch it."

Eren only laughed and breathed in the smell of Levi's hair.

The two men fell asleep as the patter of rain persisted but that didn't matter. Today the rain was heard somewhere else off in the distance by someone else who wasn't currently spooning their captain after participating in phenomenal sex.


End file.
